Demi Lovato Joins The Celebrity Big Brother House
by TVFanatic2
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Demi Lovato joining the CBB house 3 days late (January 2014) Will she get along with the other celebrities? Will she regret accepting the offer? Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

_Celebrity big brother has been on for 3 days already but the producers had another celebrity who they wanted to enter the house_

_Her name was Demi Lovato_

2 Days Later - 4:00pm

Demi was in the studio trying to come up with some new song ideas for her fifth album which was due to come out later on in the year when she heard her phone ringing. She looked at the number on her screen which she didn't recognise.

Hello she answered the phone

Hello, Is this Demi Lovato? asked one of the producers of celebrity big brother

Yes, who's this? she replied confused

I'm one of the producers from celeb big brother and I was wondering whether you wanted to take part in our show called celebrity big brother in the UK? the producer asked Demi hoping she would agree

Erm... Can you call me back in about an hour so I can talk to my gent,friends and family about my decision? she told him hoping he would understand

Yeah sure, I know that it's short notice but I need your definite decision when I call you back he told her

Okay, I'll decide quickly she replied and quickly hung up

Demi was torn between agreeing and disagreeing due to her heart and head. She wanted to experience new things so she was really wanting to enter the house but she was thinking what happens if she doesn't get along with some of the people in the house then her time in the house would be awful - she would regret going into the house.

She knew that she had to go talk to her friends,agent and family because she wanted different people views on the situation.

"Mum, I need to know your opinion on something" she asked her mum

"Sure, you can ask me anything" her mum told her

"I've just got a call from a producer of celebrity big brother which is big in the UK and I really want to do it but I don't know whether I will enjoy it or not because I don't know anyone and if I don't get o with anyone then I'm stuck there for 3 weeks"

"I think that you should try it because if you don't you will regret it, even if you don't like someone you'll only be only there for a few weeks and you probably wont see them again, why wouldn't anyone like you - your amazing" Demi's mum told her honestly

"Okay, at least I've got your approval now I need to know that my schedule is clear for the next few weeks - that's if I even last that long" Demi told her mum while leaning down to kiss her cheek

I walked round for 5 minutes and I finally found my agent.

"I need to know that my schedule is clear and I haven't got anything important in the next few weeks" Demi told her honestly

"You have now but why?" she asked curiously

"I'm going to the UK to take part in a reality show called celebrity big brother" Demi told her wondering if she was angry

"What? How long you going to be there for?" she said to her

"Three weeks, then I will be straight back to America or you could arrange some mini concerts for me in the UK once I get out of the house" Demi replied to her question

"Okay, as long as you will get back to work afterwards - you need a break" I squeal in delight and hug her

"Thank you" Demi said happily

She knew she had to go back to her house and pack for 3 weeks so she said her goodbyes to her studio and went home with her mum and agent so they could help her pack quicker.

When it was 5:30 she got a call from the producer even though he was going to cal her back in a hour but giving her more time than what she actually needed so she as grateful because she got to get on with her packing which is halfway done.

"Have you thought about your decision?" the producer asked Demi as soon as she picked up the phone

"Yeah" she replied not giving anything away

"So?" the producer asked hoping she will agree to take part int he show

"I'll do it" Demi told the producer excitedly


	2. Chapter 2

Demi had just gotten off her 8 hour flight which landed her at London. Even though she is used to flying she still hasn't got over her jet lag which was starting to kick in because she would of been bout 6 hours behind England time when she was in America. She was so nervous due to her having to go to meet the producers so they could explain to her what was expected of her to do while she was in the celebrity big brother house.

They had explained everything to her and it seemed quite hard because she had to hand over her phone which she was used to having on her all the time so that would take Demi quite awhile to get used to. During the meeting, they didn't tell her much about her housemates that were in the house apart from their names which are:

Luissa Zissman was on a show called the Apprentice

Ollie Locke who is on a reality show called Made in Chelsea

Sam who is on reality show called The Only Way Is Essex which is known as TOWIE

Casey who is a British model

Jim who is British comedian

Dappy who is a singer but was originally famous for being in the British group Blue

Evander who was a heavyweight champion

Jasmine who isn't really famous but is American but has appeared in movies

Jim is a comedian

Lee Ryan who was from a famous British band called Blue

Linda who is famous Nolan

Lionel Blair who was a singer

Liz who was a British journalist

She was really nervous about going into the Big Brother houe because she didn't know anybody in the house so she was new to everything and they have already formed close bonds over the tthree days that they have been in there - she had nobody so she was really anxious and just wanted to go into the house.

In the house

All of the housemates were chatting and laughing about all the different things that ere being said from different sides of the couches and some people in the kitchen. No-one knew about their secret housemate that was arriving in five minutes all they knew was that something was going to happen.

They knew this because Big Brother called them to the dininhg room just moments before.

"Celebrities, you have been called to the dining room for a reason and that reason is that there is a new arrival coming into the house in just under five minutes" said Big Brother in his loud voice

All of the housemates suddenly went loud again after being quiet through Big Brother's announcement only making eye contact throughout his speaking. No-one knew who the new celebrity was but everyone knew that it would cause different dynamics throughout the house.

Everyone were oblivious to the fact that it had been five minutes so there was a sudden sound of a doorbell and they knew that there knew housemate was.

They were certainly in for a shock.

All the celebrities stood up just in time for there new celebrity to walk through the house. Demi Lovato had walked in.

It was safe to say that everyone was shocked.

The question running through everyone's mind was is everything going to change?


End file.
